edpfandomcom-20200214-history
AniMat's Reviews - The LEGO Batman Movie
AniMat's Reviews - The LEGO Batman Movie '''is the 83rd episode of AniMat's Reviews and the 1st episode of 2017. From the makers of The LEGO Movie, come and new film with LEGOs and a character who's Dark and Brooding, with Batman! As AniMat reviews Warner Bros Animation group 3rd film The LEGO Batman Movie. As for someone who lives in Darkness with No Parents, it might have some missing pieces here and there, but it still a great superhero, comedy, parody film from DC Comics, with a 9/10 and the AniMat's Seal of Approval. * '''The Story: '''This film is more of a character driven story. Where Batman has always termed to work alone, which shows to the importance of Batman loneliness and his fear of being with a family, which it can go to Barbara, Dick Greyson and even the Joker. Also since this is a Superhero movie, this show the significance of action, and the amount of research of Batman's history from the comics to the movies like Batman V Superman. It even knows it's still in the world of the LEGO movie with the plot elements of a master builder, showing a fantastic and better way to tell Batman than no other Batman movies could ever do. '''Score: 10/10 * The Animation: '''Like in the LEGO movie, this still carry the significance of the whole world is made entirely out of LEGOs, from the buildings to the vehicles to even every person in film. Getting every detail making look like it's in stop-motion with animation to look exactly like the plastic toys we play with come to life. However even if 98% is LEGO, the 2% come with the elements like water and smoke are that instead of LEGOs like how it was in the LEGO movie. Still by brick, it emulated the action more then in the first film. '''Score: 9/10 * The Characters: '''But what it did mostly better then in The LEGO movie, is well-developed characters. Starting with Batman/Bruce Wayne, this film is devoted to the character, showing how he really feels of being alone, and how his past can affected him, to know there more to him then underneath the mask. With Dick Greyson, he's more of the hyped up adopted son who is a fan, Alfred is Bruce's butler, but is more of a father figure, and Barbara is the new commissioner, who show the conflicts how Batman action is only temporality with the villains. And Then there's the Joker who want to be recognized as Batman greatest enemy, but due to Zach Galifianakis performance makes him the least like the character he's suppose to be based on. As for the rest like the other villains and superheroes they all play a small part in this film to have a point to the film and to also give what we want for a Batman movie '''Score: 8/10 '''Recommendation: '''Since this film really succeeds as a great parody and as a great legacy to the Caped Crusader, he recommends that anyone can watch and have a good time, but if you like The LEGO movie, appreciate Batman, or just like LEGOs in general, then it's a must watch for everyone. He even considered this as the best DC film in years.